The Masquerade Ball
by AMEDASANI
Summary: Harry is off at war. Hermione is living with Ginny and Draco. Lots of people are pregnant. Like the title there will be a Masquerade Ball. Read inside. R rating for later
1. The begining

An: The idea for a masquerade was not my idea. It is the idea of another member on this site. The story was so good I decided to make something like it with their permission of course. Any way on with the story. It won't start at the masquerade yet. I'll label the chapter The Masquerade Ball when it's up kk. Should be about the 2nd or 3rd chapter. Rating will appear in later chapters  
  
"Oh Ginny I'm so nervous" Hermione said as she slipped her dress over her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione. You haven't seen Harry for 4 years. He might be there or he might not" Ginny said helping her with the dress.  
  
"Well he's at war so he probably won't be there and neither will Ron so.... Wait why am I going if they're not going to be there" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because you want to see everybody else and Draco will be there remember" Ginny said rubbing her stomach fondly. She and Draco got married 2 years ago and now Ginny was expecting a baby girl. She tied the scarlet velvet ribbon behind her and straitened the bow so it didn't sag.  
  
She pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail and Ginny helped her straiten it. When it was straitened and not curled as it had lost its bushy, wavy look in 7th year it hung almost to her butt. She found her hair clip and took small sections from around her face to the back of her head. She wound them around a little and slipped the comb clip into the small bun like piece. They proceeded to curl small parts lightly until it was perfect.  
  
There was to be a ball held for the any 7th year who graduated 4 years ago. That was Hermione. When she was all ready Ginny helped her into her long cloak that matched her dress and kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for helping me" she said and disapparated. It was wintertime so it was cold weather you were apparating or not. When she appeared on the walk that led up to the ballroom and hurried in. Her heals clicking against the cement. At the door a coat man was waiting to take every ones cloaks. She slid hers off and handed it to him as he disappeared into the coatroom. She went into the ballroom.  
  
She soon found some of her old friends. Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and some other huddles together like Angelina, and Katie. Angelina and Katie were expecting twins each as they had married Fred and George a few years ago and were waiting for their 1st children. Lavender was holding her stomach as if she would be sick.  
  
She had just found out that she too was pregnant. She had married Dean. Padma had become a nun and Parvati had surprisingly married Neville. Luna was soon spotted through the crowd though she wasn't in their year. She was there with her father helping to report. Hermione searched the crowd frantically looking for Harry.  
  
"He's not there" Luna said coming up next to her.  
  
"Well there goes hoping," she said sadly.  
  
"Ron's not here either" Luna said.  
  
"I know" Hermione said sadly again.  
  
"Hermione" was shouted over everybody's head. She looked around for who had shouted. It was Draco.  
  
"Oh hi Draco" she said.  
  
"Since Ginny couldn't come do you want to dance" he asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Well I may as well do something" she said and took it. He had treated her like a little sister since he had joined the order and had become very protective of her like Ron and Harry. He led her onto the dance floor as a slow yet good song came on. He took her hand and put 1 around her waist. She took his hand and put held some of her shirts with the other. Most of the girls dresses were had fairly large skirts.  
  
They danced almost the whole night. Since Draco didn't want Hermione living by herself she lived with him and Ginny in their mansion. They apparated home and she said good night to both of them. She untied the bow and pulled the clip out of her hair after taking a quick picture. She unzipped the dress and hung it up in her walk in closet. She found a white night gown hanging up and slipped into it. She hurried to bed and got under the covers. She magically lit a fire in the fireplace and began to read until she fell asleep. Ginny came in and tucked her in after she fell asleep.  
  
She took the book and set it on the side table drawer. She went back to her own room and snuggled into Draco's arms to fall asleep. When Hermione woke up the next morning she went down to breakfast and took it up to her room. She turned on the t.v to the wizarding news.  
  
"In resent news more death eaters have been killed or captured at the hands of these few people" the announcer said as a bunch of pictures appeared on the screen.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Oliver, Neville, Dean, Seamus" she said naming the pictures of people on the screen before they went back to the announcer. She listened until the news turned into cartoons and turned it off. She got dressed in jeans and a sweater before going downstairs. Draco and Ginny were kissing.  
  
"Get a room" she said as she went to the fridge to get a water bottle.  
  
"We have one" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah see that's one of the reasons I didn't want to move in" Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever" Draco said.  
  
It was summer now and Hermione was wearing jean shorts and a tight tank that showed off her stomach. She was standing on the platform with her friends waiting for their husbands and boyfriends. Hermione had been going out with Harry before he left for the war but wasn't sure were they stood now as he hadn't owled her for 3 years. She watched as everyone hugged their loved ones and as they wept when they didn't come out. She waited for half and hour before...................  
  
An: Oh the suspense I can't stand it. LOL just to leave you wanting more. 


	2. Author Note

An: I know that I need to space out more and I did in word. All the people talking had their won line but Fanfiction's program changed it so I'm trying something new. I'll try to fix it and put it back up. Kk. My 2nd chapter will be coming out at about 5 tonight my time. 


	3. Appearences are hard to handle

An: Here's more.  
  
She waited for half an hour before she saw him. He was carrying a large duffel bag and was wearing an Army uniform. Her breathing stopped short as he looked around.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw his look around. He shook his head and his hair flew around. There was a light breeze.  
  
Her hair flew out from behind her back and the light shone down on her making her seem as if she was glowing. She took a step toward him through the crowd.  
  
When she couldn't stand it anymore the tears leaked down her face as she started to run through the crowd. He saw her coming and dropped his bag as she ran to him.  
  
"Harry" she screamed and threw herself into his arms. He spun her around a few times as they lips met a couple times until they stopped and just stood there kissing.  
  
When they broke apart Hermione's tears wouldn't stop. He tried whipping them away with his hands but they came back faster than he could get rid of them.  
  
"Don't cry" he said.  
  
"I missed you so much" she said and hugged him close not wanting him to leave her again. He snacked his arm around her waist and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Come on. Let's get going" he said. She nodded and led him out to her car. He put his bag in the trunk and got in the passenger seat.  
  
"How's my old flat" he asked.  
  
"Cleaned and ready for you" she said starting the car and drove off. She stopped when they reached the pub and got out. He got his bag and they went into the black building. They exited into Diagon Alley and walked around the streets until they got to his apartment. They went up the stairs and she pulled out a key.  
  
She opened the door and he went in 1st. She followed him and closed the door. He dropped his bag on the couch and grabbed her around the waist. He lips pressed hers as her chest was against his.  
  
"Don't leave me again" she whispered.  
  
"I promise" he said and kissed her again. When they ran out of breath they broke apart their lips swollen and red. He took his bag into his room and unpacked with magic. He went back to the living room.  
  
"I didn't have time to restock the kitchen and pantry so we should probably go do that now" she said.  
  
"Sure" he said. They went back downstairs and out into the streets of Diagon Alley. They walked to the 1st store hand in hand. He had changed into knee length shorts and a navy t-shirt. They got a cart and picked out canned food and some raw meats. Sauces and seasoning.  
  
They shopped till the cart was full then with bags in their arms they went to the next store. He needed new clothes and they went to Madame Malkins. She didn't just make robes but she also sold muggle clothing.  
  
He found some shirts, shorts, pants, and sweatshirts, and some new robes and they went to the next store still holding hands. When they had gone around to different magical stores to get potion ingredients and some food for Hedwig they went back to the apartment and put things away.  
  
Hermione started dinner as Harry set the table. When he finished his arms snacked around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.  
  
"I missed you while I was gone" he said.  
  
"I missed you too. Why didn't you owl me" she asked seasoning the pork chops.  
  
"I couldn't. They were afraid that the owls any one sent would be intercepted. Besides I didn't have Hedwig. You did" he said.  
  
"True" she said and put the pork chops into the oven. She turned around in his arms and put her own around his neck.  
  
"Come into the living room" he said and pulled her into the large room. It was dimly lit with candles and there was the scent of French vanilla in the air.  
  
"Wow Harry" she said. He led her to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"Don't move" he said and left for a minute. He came back and stood in front of her. He bent down on his knee and took her hands.  
  
"Hermione, I know we haven't been going out for long or at least where we saw each other but when I saw you on the platform my heart jumped into my throat and when I kissed you my spirit returned with a jolt of lighting.  
  
I realize we're still kinda young but I love you with all my heart and I'm not going to stop loving you. Hermione will you marry me" he asked and held out a gold band with small diamonds in the shape of a heart.  
  
"Yes Harry. I will marry you" she said. He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood her up. He pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"I can't wait to be Mrs. The-Boy-Who-Lived, or Mrs. Harry Potter" she said giggling.  
  
"And I can't wait to jump in the sack with you" he said. She stopped giggling and gently slapped him playfully. But she could tell he hardly felt it.  
  
Even though there was a look of great pain and sadness in his eyes as they teared up. He sat on the couch and pressed his face into the pillow pretending to cry. She bent down showing enormous amounts of cleavage and he stared down her shirt.  
  
"Feel better" she asked.  
  
"Much" he said and stood up gripping her waist and pulled her to him. His lips smashed against hers. 


End file.
